Toys For Christmas
by xDreamlessx
Summary: AH, AB, Oneshot. Bella and Alice share their first Christmas together, and Alice has a special present for Bella.


**AN: It's a day late, but I wanted to write a Christmas story quickly. Happy Holidays! :)**

—

Toys for Christmas

—

"Bella, come on," Alice called across the living room on Christmas Eve. "It's past midnight!"

I was in the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of egg nog with all the patience in the world. "Hold your horses, Alice. Jeez, you're worse than a kid."

"Come on, it's our first Christmas together! Aren't you excited?"

I didn't answer, I just smiled and put the carton of nog back in the fridge. I was actually very excited, but it was more fun to act all superior and adult.

Alice had put some Christmas carols on and the lights on the tree were a blaze of color. We had decorated it ourselves, with baubles and ribbons and tinsel and a little angel on top. It was our first tree in our first apartment for our first Christmas together.

She was sitting cross-legged before the tree, like a little girl, and she grinned over her shoulder at me. She was a very small woman and she was wearing a thick woollen sweater with snowflakes and a rednosed reindeer on it and on her head was a floppy Santa hat with a white pompom that dangled by the side of her face.

"Come on, sit down, sit down," she urged, patting the floor beside her. "Which present do you want first?"

I sipped my egg nog and sat down, tucking my legs under me. "Did you get me anything chocolate?"

"Need you ask?"

There was a whole tide of presents under the tree in colourful wrapping paper that we had bought for each other, mostly just little things or things we could use for the apartment, and Alice giggled and snatched one of the boxes with great precision and turned to me and opened her mouth wide and—

"Don't you dare say ho ho ho," I told her.

She pouted. Even her Santa hat seemed to droop a little more. I smiled and took the present from her. I hated to be mean, but at least one of us had to retain an air of dignity here. I began unwrapping it and Alice watched me and very sneakily under her breath she said:

"Ho ho ho."

I chuckled to myself, shaking my head at her, and ripped off the paper. Inside was a large box of chocolates, the expensive kind. I blushed happily and tried my best to vocalize some joy.

"Yay," I said. "It's chocolate."

She giggled and clapped her hands together. "They're your favourites," she said. "Can I have one?"

I was already removing the lid and we took one each and popped them into our mouths and giggled again as she chewed it and wiped her fingers on her pants.

"Mmm," she said. "Okay, now you give me a present. And say ho ho ho. I want you to say ho ho ho."

I took one of the presents, knowing exactly which one it was, and gave it to her. "Ho, ho, ho," I said dryly.

But even that seem to please her and she grabbed the present and tore off the paper eagerly.

Then she just sat looking at it in her lap.

"Gee," she said. "It's socks."

She held them, severely underwhelmed. I smirked.

"You said you needed some," I reminded her.

She sighed and tossed them aside. "Yeah, I did, didn't I? Guess I can only blame myself for that one. I should've said I needed an expensive pair of shoes instead."

She put her hands in her lap glumly and I smiled and gave her a different present instead—one shaped like a shoe box.

"Fine, try this one instead," I told her.

She noted the shape of it but tried to reign in any excitement. She unwrapped it, expecting to be disappointed again. She lifted the lid of the box and looked inside and suddenly a jolt went through her that rattled the contents of the box.

"Oh my god," she said. She looked up at me. "Prada's?"

"Mmhm."

A loud squeal came out of her and she flew at me to wrap her arms around me. "Oh my god! Bella, how could you? They must've been so expensive!"

"Holiday special, don't worry. Fifty percent off."

The box had fallen out of her lap and the contents had spilled onto the floor—a pair of crystal-heeled, metallic trimmed, black suede sandals.

Alice was almost in tears as she released me and gathered them up.

"Oh my god," she said. "I'm gonna put them on right now."

I laughed as she yanked off her comfy ugg boots and thick Christmas socks and slipped on the sandals instead, almost weeping with joy as she buckled the tiny buckles around her slim ankles.

"I was thinking you could wear them on New Year's Eve when we go out," I said.

She was staring at them and admiring them and she heaved a heavenly sigh. "Thanks, Bella," she said. "They're amazing, I love them."

"My pleasure," I said, plucking another chocolate from the tray proudly.

It took us over an hour to work through all the presents. The discarded wrapping paper was beginning to pile up and Alice went to fetch us a garbage bag, hopping up on her new shoes and walking with a distinct pleasure and roll in her hips to and from the kitchen. She also bought back a bottle of wine and some glasses and soon we were tipsy and giggling and falling against each other as we unwrapped clothes, perfume, candles, shower gel, teasing each other about gifts that showed lack of imagination and kissing each other for gifts we really liked.

There were several gifts that Alice kept pushing away to save for later and soon these gifts were the last ones left. All three of them had tags. One of them was for me, one for Alice, and one for both of us, but I didn't remember buying or wrapping any of them.

"Okay," Alice said. "These three are a surprise. They kind of go together."

"You bought yourself a present?"

"Yep, but trust me, you're the one who's gonna love it. Ready?"

She had one of the gifts in her lap and now she undid the ribbon and began to unwrap it. I already had a suspicion of what it was going to be and I wasn't wrong. She lifted the lid of the box and inside, sitting on a bed of pink tissue paper, was a matching set of lace lingerie.

Alice giggled and lifted out the bra by one strap. The cups were dark green lace with little red bows and it turned and revolved in the lights of the Christmas tree.

"Ta da!"

I snorted a chuckle and shook my head. Alice tucked it back into the box and handed me one of the other boxes.

"I got some for you too," she said, watching me open it.

I balled up the wrapping paper and set it aside and removed the lid. I lifted out the panties and looked at them. They were crotchless and my face felt like it was glowing brighter than the tree.

Alice was watching me, grinning. "You like?"

I lowered them back to the box. "I like."

She giggled and took up the final gift. "And now for the very last one," she said. "This one is for both of us so let's unwrap it at the same time."

She shuffled over and offered me one end. It wasn't in a box and the shape seemed strange. It looked like a wrapped up banana and I honestly had no idea what it could be until the paper was completely torn away. Then I stared at it.

It was a dildo.

"O-oh," I said, letting go of it as if I was afraid to touch it.

Alice grinned and hurried to explain. "Now, I know you've never used toys, and I know we never really talked about it, but I couldn't help it. I had a chat with Santa and he said he'd give us the perfect toy to get us started."

I looked at her oddly. "You didn't actually talk to a guy in a Santa suit, did you?"

The question was perhaps a little insulting to her intelligence, but you never know with a girl as quirky as Alice. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, baby, I didn't," she said. "But what do you think?"

She offered it to me to take a look. I took it and turned it in my hands, realizing it wasn't exactly a dildo but a special kind of double ended dildo. One end was a long shaft, red and flexible, and the other end was a hooked bulb.

"I don't know," I said.

She shuffled closer to me, grinning, and reached to touch the object in my lap. "Well, this end goes inside _you_…" She stroked the bulbed end. "And this end goes inside _me_…" Her hand moved to caress the shaft. "Simple, huh? It's like a harness free strapon. The bulb will keep it inside you and stimulate you as well while you're making love to me. Face to face. What do you think?"

I had never really thought about using toys before, but the way she explained it and touched it had caused a curious tingle between my legs. I smiled at her.

"Sounds nice," I said.

"I was hoping you'd like it," she whispered, and then she kissed me, once, twice, and pulled back with a grin. "Come on, let's go play with our new toy."

It was getting late by then and we left all the presents on the floor aside from the lingerie which we bought with us into the bathroom. We showered together and washed each other with a loofa in a form of foreplay, paying particular attention to our breasts and legs, smiling, sharing kisses under the water as if the faucet was mistletoe. Finally we got out and dried off and used a blowdryer to dry our hair before doing our makeup, just a little, just enough to make our features pop, and then we put on our underwear.

It was the first time I had worn such a costume and I was mildly startled at how sexy and confident it made me feel. Alice had scampered out to fetch a packet of scented candles from under the tree and now she came back and began lighting them all through our bedroom. I stood there, watching her, letting my eyes roam over her body and the embellishments of lace that graced her skin. It was moments like these that made me grateful with all my heart to be a lesbian. Her costume was exactly the same as mine, only she was wearing her new Prada shoes as well, and I smiled as she blew out a match.

"Are you going to wear those shoes in bed?"

"I'm sure gonna try," she said with a giggle, and then she turned to face me in her lingerie. I looked her over once more, looking at her shoes, her panties, her bra, the Santa hat on her silly head.

"Wow," I said. "You look incredible, Alice."

She knew she did and she giggled and came over and placed her hands at my hips. I pulled the hat off her head and let it fall to the floor and then I pressed my mouth onto hers.

Soon we were on the bed, the covers turned down and our bodies bathed in the dim orange glow of the candles. We didn't rush. We stopped often to admire each other or focus on any one particular thing. I found myself holding her hand and I kissed it and kissed her wrist. She let it go and wrapped it around me to pull me closer. I kissed her some more and rubbed my body into hers. She moaned and stroked my back, my butt, my thighs. She rolled me over and rolled back again and only broke the kiss when one of her shoes got tangled in the sheet.

"Oops," she said. "There goes my shoe."

"Forget them," I said, and then I shifted to her feet and threw away the shoe that had slipped off and unbuckled the other one and tossed it aside as well. She watched them fly through the air and clatter to the floor with some distress but I regained her attention as I pushed open her legs by her knees.

Her pussy was wet and adorned with the dark green lace and pretty red bows of her panties. I lowered my face and licked at the edges of the material, tasting her, making her moan.

"Mmm," she groaned, arching herself. "Careful, babe. Don't push me too far."

I stopped and rose up. "Are you ready to try the thing?"

It might've been a silly question. She had her legs open and her pussy was soaked and her chest was heaving. She didn't answer it, she only said:

"Are you?"

"I think so."

Alice grinned and reached for the nightstand. The dildo was sitting by the alarmclock and she passed it to me and lay back, happy at my assertiveness.

"Go ahead," she said. "Just insert the bulbed end into yourself."

I was still a little nervous about it, and somewhat wary at the subtext of a plastic penis, but I did as she said. My own vagina was almost just as wet as hers from going down on it, but the bulb still felt extremely huge and hard as I pushed it in. My vagina closed around it in a reflexive clench, as if to gulp it, and the long shaft of the dildo was pointing upwards from my lap like an enormous clit.

"Wow," Alice said, watching. "It looks really sexy on you."

I had the shaft in my hand and my body flinched as I adjusted the bulb inside me. "It feels kind of sexy too."

"I knew you would like it," she said, giggling. Then she gave a little upwards lift of her hips, as if to request it with her pussy. "Go ahead, babe."

I lowered myself across her and lined up the shaft and began to nudge it in gently. She let out a moan of pleasure as she was penetrated by the tip.

"Is it okay?" I asked her.

"Yes. Keep going. Deeper."

I pushed it in further, two inches, three, four. She gasped and laughed at how great it felt. I was looking directly at her face and I realized I had never seen her face like that. It was exquisite. She had her eyes closed and I cupped her face.

"Let me know if I hurt you, okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open, smiling at me, and she gave a little buck of her hips—that caused a gasp to come out of me as well as my vagina gave a little spasm on the bulb inside me. Alice giggled.

"Don't worry," she said. "You can feel exactly what's going on inside me too. That's what so great about one of these things. See? Can you feel that?"

She was pushing at me with her hips and I could feel the bulb moving and stirring and causing all my nerve endings to squeeze down around it eagerly.

"Yeah," I said, looking down between our bodies at that piece of plastic that connected us.

But then Alice took my face in her hands and made me look at her.

"And best of all," she said, "you can see my face."

She gazed at me and gave me another buck. I gazed back and gave her a thrust. We gasped at the same time and moaned and began moving our hips and stirring the object inside us and watching the pleasure pass over our faces, the blushes, the beads of sweat, the eyes that fluttered and rolled, the lips that smiled and breathed and whispered for more, more.

"Oh god," Alice said, her voice high and breathless. "This is so amazing. Are you close, baby?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Then let's come together, okay? Watch me. Watch my face."

I watched her and it seemed to be my eyes more than anything that pushed her over the edge, instantly and unexpectedly. Our eyes locked and she fought to keep them open as the orgasm began to overwhelm her and the sight was so beautiful that my own climax came and clashed into it in a great crescendo of joy that made us cry out at once.

Our hands were clasped and our woven fingers tightened until our knuckles were white, as if to support each other through this ordeal of sweat and sex. I collapsed on top of her, wheezing, my vagina throbbing so much it felt like it was chewing on the bulb inside me. Eventually I raised up again and withdrew the shaft from the wet sheath of her entrance, causing her to shiver and moan, and then I took the bulb out of my own entrance and tossed the toy onto the mattress beside us, all wet and sticky, before flopping back beside Alice.

We were still breathing heavy, still clad in our lingerie, and we spent another minute staring at each other and smiling and catching our breath.

"Well," she said eventually. "That was incredible."

I chuckled and swallowed to wet my mouth. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you?"

"Definitely. I guess we must've been very good girls this year to get such a cool toy, huh?"

"No way. It's the naughty girls who get the best toys."

We giggled and then we got out of bed and stripped out of our lingerie to put some pajamas on. Alice took the dildo into the bathroom and washed it in the sink and then she came back and blew out all the candles.

Before we went to bed, we went back into the living room. We had left the wine bottle on the floor and there was just enough left for two more glasses. I sat on the couch and Alice sat on my lap and we sipped our wine and gazed at the lights on the tree until I turned and gazed at her instead.

"Thank you, Alice," I said.

She turned to me, smiling.

"Not just for the gifts," I added. "For everything. This is the happiest Christmas I've ever had, and it's all because I have you to share it with."

Her smile grew. "I feel exactly the same way."

She leaned and kissed me, wine glass aloft.

"Merry Christmas, baby," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Alice," I whispered back.

—


End file.
